I don't love you anymore!
by Yokais-Goku-Hiei
Summary: What's going on with Inuyasha?Is his brain broken or something?And what's up with Kagome and Kikyo?Fighting over Inuyasha?Please r&r Chapter 2's up!
1. Where's Inuyasha going?

I don't love you anymore!  
  
Chapter 1:Where's Inuyasha going?  
  
Hiei:Hey I'm back again with a new story. I know. I know. It's another Inuyasha story but hey I mean I don't have anymore idea about any other anime. So I'm gonna try this story. I hope you will like it too. Well here it is! ENJOY! ^_^  
  
So after defeating Naraku, Inuyasha started liking Kagome, but he still loved Kikyo. He kept thinking about Kikyo every minute! He could not replace Kikyo with Kagome now. Miroku,Sango,and Shippo are still with Kagome and Inuyasha. Once again they're in the woods. Inuyasha is up in a tree. Miroku is gathering some firewood. Kagome,Sango,and Shippo are setting up "camp".  
  
Inuyasha:*looks up at the stars* Kikyo.  
  
Kagome:*looks up at Inuyasha* Inuyasha? Are you ok?  
  
Inuyasha:I'm fine Kagome.  
  
Kagome~~I hope he's right.  
  
Kagome:Ok then.  
  
Inuyasha~~I wonder if I should leave them for a while and look for Kikyo.*sigh* Maybe I should stay here with them and be with Kagome instead. *shakes head* That's just nonsense! *sigh* I guess I should look for Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha started to jumping on other trees. Kagome starts to notice that he's jumping away from them.  
  
Kagome:INUYASHA!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?  
  
Inuyasha stops jumping and turns back to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha:*holds Kagome's hand* Kagome, I'll be gone for a while ok. I want to see if Kikyo's alright. I miss her.  
  
Kagome:*gasp**says softly* Inuyasha. I understand.  
  
Shippo notices them.  
  
Shippo~~Huh? Did I miss something here?  
  
Shippo:Hey Sango.Look! Inuyasha and Kagome. I wonder what they're talking about.  
  
Sango:Huh? Oh yeah. Your right!  
  
Shippo was about to interrupt Kagome and Inuyasha's conversation. But Sango stopped him.  
  
Shippo:Huh? Why'd you stop me Sango?  
  
Sango:Cause. Inuyasha's leaving.  
  
Shippo:Huh? *turns to Kagome*Kagome! Where's Inuyasha going?*totally clueless*  
  
Kagome:Oh Shippo.He's. he's not going to be with us for a while now.  
  
Shippo:Why?  
  
Kagome:Hehehe.You probably won't understand.  
  
Shippo:Oh come on Kagome.Please tell me!  
  
Sango:*goes up to Shippo and hits him on the head* Maybe you should quit telling Shippo this Kagome.  
  
Kagome:Huh?Ok.  
  
Shippo:*starts rubbing on his head* Oww! That hurt!!  
  
Miroku:Are we going to go after Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome:No! We can't!  
  
Shippo,Sango,and Miroku:Huh? Why not?  
  
Kagome:Cause I don't want to.And Inuyasha doesn't want us to.  
  
Sango:Oh ok.I understand.  
  
Miroku:Me too.  
  
Shippo:*still rubbing his head* I don't understand! @.@(confuse sign)  
  
Sango:Oh you don't have to worry about it ok Shippo. Even if we explain it to you,you still won't understand.  
  
Shippo:*sigh* Ok. I don't think I want to know it now. Umm so what are we going to do without Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome:Umm well I'm not going to do anything. We can stay here for now.  
  
Sango~~*gasp*Kagome.  
  
Shippo:But we can still play here right!?!?! Please say we can! Please!  
  
Kagome:*giggles*Of course. But I don't know if Miroku or Sango will play too.  
  
Sango:Hey Shippo,you want Killala to play with you?  
  
Shippo:Sure!  
  
Kagome:Have fun you two!  
  
Shippo:We will!!!  
  
So Shippo and Killala play together.Kagome just sat down waiting for Inuyasha to return.Sango is worried about Kagome.  
  
Sango~~Kagome.I hope your alright!  
  
Hiei:*sigh* I hoped you guys like this chapter! Just wait till chapter 2! I hope you like the stories I made up so far. ^_^ 


	2. Inuyasha finds Kikyo

Chapter 2:Inuyasha finds Kikyo  
  
Hiei: Hiei here! Well I'm not really Hiei ok it's just my nickname my friends call me! Well hope you enjoy the last chapter,here's the 2nd chapter! Hopeful I made it good like the last one! *puts hand behind head* Hehehehehe  
  
__________________________________  
  
While Kagome and the others are waiting for Inuyasha to return, Inuyasha trys to find Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha: *sigh* Where are you Kikyo?  
  
Inuyasha decides to go visit Kikyo's young sister,Kaede.Inuyasha goes to Kaeda's house.  
  
At Kaeda's house  
  
Kaeda hears a slam at the door. It was Inuyasha.  
  
Kaeda: Inuyasha what are you doing here!? And where's Kagome?  
  
Inuyasha: I came alone.  
  
Kaeda: Does Kagome know this?  
  
Inuyasha: Yes, she knows. I told her I would be back soon.  
  
Kaeda: Oh. Then why are you here?  
  
Inuyasha: I came here to se Kikyo. Where is she?  
  
Kaeda: That's why! She's outside.  
  
Inuyasha: Thank you.  
  
Kaeda: Inuyasha! Why are you looking for Kikyo anyways?  
  
Inuyasha: I need to tell her something important!  
  
Kaeda: Oh I see.  
  
Inuyasha: I'll be on my way to see her now.  
  
Kaeda: *nods* ok  
  
Inuyasha: *starts walking outside* Kikyo!  
  
Kikyo: Huh? That's Inuyasha!  
  
Kikyo and Inuyasha finds each other.  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyo! I found you!  
  
Kikyo: Inuyasha! What is it you want? Why have you come?  
  
Inuyasha: I came cause I needed to tell you something.  
  
Kikyo: Then what is it?  
  
Inuyasha: I don't love you anymore! I love someone else! I'm sorry Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo: Uhh *falls to the ground on her knees* But I still love you!  
  
Inuyasha: I'm sorry Kikyo! I just don't love you anymore! I don't think about you all the time now!  
  
Kikyo: *starts to cry* But why not!?! I thought you said we would love each other forever!  
  
Inuyasha: Well I always loved you, but I don't love you anymore!!  
  
Kikyo: Inuyasha I'll always love you no matter what!  
  
Inuyasha: That was a long time ago! You died and left me alone! Then came Kagome.  
  
Kikyo: Uhh.What are you saying about that girl Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: She's been there for me! When I was in battle with demons she's there but your not! My feelings started to change. I started to love Kagome and I started to like you as a friend. So Kikyo can't we just be friends?  
  
Kikyo: Uhh.Inuyasha *nods* I guess so.  
  
Inuyasha: *smiles* Good. Well I think I should be getting back to the gang now! Bye Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo: Good bye Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's heading back to Kagome and the rest of them now!  
  
__________________________________  
  
Hiei: *sigh* Wow! That took a while! I wonder what's going to happen next! Oh well you just need to wait a while! *giggles* 


End file.
